Sound generation can play an important role in a home, both when residents are home and away. When residents are away, sound generated within a home can give an impression that people are home (such as people talking) and can help deter break-ins. If a break-in is in progress and sound is generated from within the home, the offender may abort the break-in due to being unsure of whether residents are present. When residents are home, sound can be used to alert residents and visitors to particular conditions, such as a smoke alarm, a garage door being left open, or a television show starting.